


Frost in Heat

by banditBlue2



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditBlue2/pseuds/banditBlue2
Summary: Caitlin Snow has fully become Killer Frost.And she has one man in her sights: Dr. Harry Wells.She plans to dominate him sexually, but Harry is kinkier than either of them expected. Who is really in control?
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Kudos: 15





	1. Dry Run

Killer Frost dove her tongue deep into the man’s mouth.

He squirmed and moaned. She wasn’t sure if he wanted more of her or less. Not that it mattered.

The first few days, she had held back with him. Carefully exposing him to more and more of her cold power, until she was sure he was able to go as far as she needed him to. 

She locked her lips with his and sucked hard. She could feel the frostbite making his skin brittle, but his body was fighting back.

The drugs had made him stronger. She had tinkered with the formula for weeks now, and he was only the latest lab rat she was using for testing. The others had slipped into comas from the drugs or from her ministrations. They needed enough drugs that they could handle her cold, but not too much that they overdosed. 

It was hard to find the Goldilocks zone.

She broke the kiss and ran her hands over his lanky frame. It was important to get the physique right. The dosage could vary so much depending on body type.

She adjusted her position until he was poised at her entrance. He tried to twist away, but the restraints kept him in place. He shook his head, but she could see the desire in his eyes. 

He knew that this was their last night together, and it wouldn’t end well. She knew she could hold back just a little, and then they could be together forever.

But he wasn’t her final goal.

She pressed down and felt him slide into her sex. His heat warmed up her cold interior, and she saw him shiver as the heat was sucked from his body. He was panting around the ring gag, and she could see his breath. His blue eyes were wild with fear.

But the male sex drive is a powerful beast, and all she had to do was squeeze around him slightly, and he was soon thrusting up into her with everything he had. All his blood was pumping, and her body was soaking up every bit of heat he had. 

Soon, they were climaxing together. She screamed with pleasure, feeling warm and alive. Then she collapsed on the man’s chest, watching his eyes close and his body grow still.

She lay there for a few more minutes, relishing the delightful afterglow. But it never lasted long with her.

She grabbed a tiny flashlight and checked the man’s pupil dilation. Normally, she blindfolded her victims, but he had such perfect blue eyes that she couldn’t bring herself to hide them.

She slapped him lightly on the cheek and yelled at him to wake up. If she’d bothered to learn his name, she would have called it. Oh, well.

His coma had started, and she predicted it would last for a few more weeks. Time to dump him at an ER and move on.

She shrugged. It was fun while it lasted.

But now it was time to focus on her real target: Dr. Harry Wells.


	2. Pow Wow

“We’ve got another one,” Detective Iris West announced, striding into the Cortex.

She tossed a thumb drive at Harry Wells, who quickly pulled the data up on the screens at the front of the room. The Team gathered in front of them, but Harry stayed at the computer station.

“He was dropped off at an ER late last night,” Iris summarized. “The doctors put him on ice to dull the fever, but the pressure on his brain is keeping him in a coma. They say they’ve never seen anything like this.”

“So, still no deaths,” Barry commented with a glimmer of hope in his voice. “And the first two guys are out of their comas. They’ll be released soon.”

“When her victims show up at the hospital they are barely clinging to life, Bear,” Iris argued. “It’s only a matter of time before she kills someone.”

“Same unidentified drugs in his system,” Harry said, as he read over the medical file. “I still can’t trace them, probably because she’s synthesizing them herself. Maybe we can track her down based on places she could run a full chemical lab?”

“I have a better lead,” Iris countered. “Victim profiling.”

“The victims don’t have much in common,” Cisco argued. “They’re all male and kinda tall, but there’s too many people in the city who fit the description.”

“That’s what I thought, too,” Iris said. “But we need to stop looking at their medical files and start looking at their faces.”

The faces of the first three victims were already posted on a corkboard. Their appearances varied widely. Not much of a pattern.

But when Iris pinned the latest photo to the board with a thumbtack, they all stared at it. The resemblance was uncanny.

They all turned to look at Harry Wells, who sat at the computer station. The latest victim was pretty much his doppleganger. The same angular features, mussed up dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

Harry put his hands on the back of his head and leaned back, surveying the photographs and the various team members.

“Could be a coincidence,” Harry tried to argue.

Cisco gave a quick bark of laughter. “Yeah, right.”

“I think she’s obsessed with you, Wells,” Iris told him. “We need to make sure she doesn’t get her hands on you. There’s no telling what she’ll do.”

“Why is she mad at Harry?” Barry wondered.

“Maybe she blames him for the whole thing with Jay, or for being partially responsible for the curse of her powers,” Cisco mused. “Or maybe she just thinks he’s a jerk.”

“Shut up, Ramon,” Harry snapped.

“Case in point,” Cisco observed.

“I might have a lead,” Harry said, changing the subject. He pulled up a city map on one of the screens and zoomed in on the docks.

“I’ve been tracking local weather anomalies and online reports of metahuman activity,” Harry explained. “The latest victim was left at an ER near this group of docks. Barry should be able to search them pretty quickly.”

“Okay,” said Iris. “I’ll contact CCPD and update them on the lead. Barry, you and Cisco go search the docks.”

“Let me grab my rifle.“ Harry stood up. “I’ll join them.”

“Nope,” said Iris. She pushed Harry back down in his chair. “I don’t want you in the field when Killer Frost is hunting for you. You and me are going to stay right here.”

“You can’t keep me here, detective.” Harry stood up again.

Iris handcuffed him to the computer station.

Harry glared, but he managed to stay calm. “Isn’t this a little extreme, Detective West?”

“There’s a woman with deadly ice powers who is kidnapping and torturing guys who look just like you,” Iris replied. “Maybe this isn’t extreme enough. Barry, time to go.”

With a crimson flash, Barry and Cisco were gone. Papers were still fluttering around the room as Harry sat down with a disgruntled sigh.

“If I’m being hunted by a mad woman with superpowers,” Harry argued. “Maybe I should have a gun.”

Iris just rolled her eyes.


	3. Do you really think this is anger?

Iris West stood in the Cortex and studied Harry Wells.

Iris was surprised at how easily Harry had given up on trying to talk his way out of being handcuffed and forced to stay behind. There had been some brief argument and resistance, but honestly, Iris had expected a lot more fire.

Instead, Harry was just calmly typing on the computers one-handed and sipping on his coffee. Maybe he was finally starting to trust the Team.

Suddenly, Harry sat upright.

“What’s wrong?” Iris asked.

“The security feed in the hallway,” Harry explained. “It just flickered.”

Iris immediately drew her weapon and stood between Harry and the Cortex entrance. Harry stood up behind her, and Iris put her hand protectively over the man’s chest.

“Wait here,” Iris ordered him.

“I don’t really have a choice,” Harry reminded her. The cuffs jangled as Harry tugged on them.

Iris cleared the hallway, but there was no sign of Dr. Snow. Or Killer Frost, or whoever she was now. A sudden thought occurred to her, and she felt for the cuff keys in her pocket. They were gone.

She sprinted back to the Cortex where she found Harry with his back to her leaning over one of the worktables. The cuffs were dangling empty back at the computer station.

“I know you feel like you have to do this alone,” Iris said carefully, as she holstered her weapon. “You feel like you’re the only one who can solve this. You’re a smart guy, and you only trust yourself, and you don’t want to let anyone else in.

“But you’re part of a team now. You have people who are willing to help you and who will back you up. We can accomplish a lot more if we all work together. But if you insist on going through life alone, then you’re going to die alone.

“So let us help you.”

Harry Wells turned around and shot Iris in the chest.

Then he slung the Pulse Rifle over his shoulder and finished downloading the actual warehouse location his tracking program had identified.

He grabbed the unlocked handcuffs and used them to chain up the unconscious detective. By the time the Flash and Vibe realized the docks were empty and returned to set Iris free, it would be too late.

Harry had to do this alone.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Harry entered the dark cold warehouse with his Pulse Rifle at the ready.

He blew out a breath of air, and it immediately crystalized into icy fog. She was here.

“I know you’re mad at me,” Harry called out. His voice echoed back at him. “I’ve seen your other victims. You seem obsessed.”

A creepy laugh crackled out of the darkness and echoed around the building. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

“But there’s no reason to keep taking your anger out on other people.” Harry aimed his rifle at random shadows, but there was no sign of her. “I’m here now, and I’m the one you’re mad at. So how about you come out, and we can talk about this?”

Suddenly, she was right beside him, too close for him to point his rifle at her.

He tried to pull away and get some distance, but she wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

He was too surprised to resist as her tongue pressed into his mouth. Her tongue wasn’t wet. It had a dry layer of frost over it. Only her lips were moist, probably from the fresh layer of lipstick he could taste on her skin.

The warehouse began to spin and fade, and she cradled his body as he fell to the ground. 

“Do you really think this is _anger_?” she hissed in his ear, right before everything went dark.


	4. Waking Up

Harry woke up spread out on something soft. He tried to pull his arms in towards his chest, but they wouldn’t move. His wrists were tangled in the sheets. He tugged on them again, then realized his arms were restrained.

He pulled on his legs and realized they were restrained too. Something was wrapped around his wrists and ankles and keeping them pulled to the corners of the bed.

He peered out into the darkness, but his eyes weren’t adjusting. What time was it? It was so dark.

Then he realized there was light around the edges of his vision. Which meant something was wrapped across his eyes. A blindfold.

The events of the past few hours rushed back to him. Discovering the pattern in Snow’s victims. Sending Team Flash off on a wild goose chase so he could track her down alone. Knocking Detective West unconscious, then being knocked unconscious himself by Snow.

Harry jerked in place, pulling desperately against his bonds. He rubbed the side of his head against the pillow, trying to shift the blindfold. He was able to peek out the bottom in a narrow strip of light, but all he saw were some white medical curtains.

Then he felt the bed shift as someone sat down beside him. The blindfold was lifted away, and Harry looked up into the cold angelic face of Dr. Caitlin Snow.

“Snow,” Harry said. His voice was gruffer than usual after his drugged sleep. 

The air around her was cold, like a perfume which slowly wafted over him as she hovered beside him. Her blonde hair was almost white in the artificial light, and her eyes glowed with a subtle blue.

“Good morning, Harry,” she replied. “How’d you sleep?”

He grimaced in confusion, not sure how to answer the question.

“Are you injured?” she asked, suddenly using her medical voice.

He shifted on the bed. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Good,” she announced. Then she threw a long bare leg over him and straddled his body. He could feel the coldness of her body through his shirt. He didn’t know where his pullover was.

“Why am I tied up?” he asked.

“So you won’t leave me,” she answered, like it was a silly question.

She pulled a tube of lipstick out and began to paint her lips a deep shade of sparkly blue. Her lips were already blue, but she evidently felt a need to freshen up.

He looked around. White medical curtains surrounded the bed. There were a few gaps, but all he could see were some stainless steel shelves. Where the hell was he?

“I don’t know why you’re mad at me,” he told her honestly.

“Why would I be mad at you?” she asked with an icy chuckle.

He stared up at her in confusion. “You keep torturing guys who look like me.”

“Just a few practice runs,” she said flippantly. “Now, let me tell you why we’re here.”

She finished with her lipstick. Then she squirmed on his midsection a bit, until she was comfortable. He tried not to think about how her crotch was pressed against him.

“My whole life, I’ve been told what to do, what to want,” she began. “My mother wanted me to be a doctor, so I was a doctor. My professors wanted me to be the smartest and the best, so I was the smartest and the best.”

She fiddled with the tube of lipstick.

“Even with Ronnie, I never initiated anything,” she continued. “I let _him_ run our whole relationship. I never stopped to think about how lucky I was to have him. How I never wanted to lose him. And then I lost him.”

Harry wasn’t a sentimental guy, but even he could connect to someone who had lost their love.

His wife had died over a decade ago, but the pain had never completely gone away. He still felt a dull ache deep in his soul, and it would twinge and hurt whenever she snuck into his thoughts. 

“I never stopped to think about what _I_ wanted,” Snow explained. “I never connected with my heart or sought out what I desired most in the world. But I finally stopped and realized I know _exactly_ what I want.”

Snow’s eyes glowed bright as she used her powers to form a beautiful icicle in her hand. Its tip was straight and sharp. Perfectly formed.

“I realized that what I want most in this world,” Snow said as she admired her icicle, “is you.”

She plunged the icicle towards his throat.

Harry flinched away, but he couldn’t shift because of his bonds. The sharp icicle stopped and hovered just over his skin. Then she pulled it down his body slowly.

The icicle was so sharp that it effortlessly cut through the fabric of his shirt. He concentrated on not breathing, not wanting to move his chest up into the path of the blade.

She sliced down the front of his entire shirt. She tossed the icicle away, and he heard it shatter on the concrete floor, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

She pulled his shirt open and ran her hands down his sides. He gasped at the cold sensation, but it still felt good. Chill bumps spread across his chest like a wave. 

Snow leaned down and kissed him. He parted his lips, even though he knew she could kill with a single kiss. He could taste a hint of mint in her lipstick, and he used his tongue to melt away the thin layer of frost covering her tongue.

He just found more frost as he went deeper into her mouth. His lips began to burn with cold, and he was losing sensation on the tip of his tongue. He knew he should stop, but he wanted more.

Then suddenly, she was pulling away from him. He leaned up to chase her, but the restraints stopped him.

She slipped off the bed and through the curtains and was gone. She didn’t even look back at him.

“Snow,” he called after her, but she didn’t respond.


End file.
